Klaine and Maroon 5
by thewarblerette
Summary: Klaine drabbles based on Maroon 5 songs. Enjoy!
1. Sunday Morning

Blaine awoke to the warmth of Kurt's body heat and the pitter-patter of moderate rain tapping against the windowsill.

He checked the time -8:40 am- and stretched. Blaine turned back over and smirked at the sight of a sleeping Kurt: his light brown eyelashes settled ever so nicely on his face, his sweet pink lips parted just atad, his hair tousle and messy, and his beautiful and soft porcelain huffed as he lied back down and watched Kurt sleep. He loved days like this. He'd miss days like this. Once Kurt was in New York, their long distance relationship would commence and it'd be heartbreaking for the both of them but…they would enjoy this day.

This lovely and beautiful Sunday morning.

Kurt's eyes began to slowly flutter open to see Blaine's non gelled hair and sly smile. Kurt sleepily smiled and yawned. "Blaine, stop being such a creep."

The broccoli haired boy laughed. "I'm not being a creep. I'm just staring at my gorgeous boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

Kurt nodded and pouted while he pulled up the covers to cover his naked torso. "Mhm. Especially when he looks like a zombie from getting no sleep last night." He gave Blaine a wink.

Blaine stole some of the covers and got under them with Kurt. His fingers tracing the outline of Kurt's body, making him shiver. "But, you weren't worrying about that last night, baby…" he said, his soft hazel eyes meeting Kurt's oceanic blues.

Kurt bit his lip and gave Blaine a sweet kiss, Blaine returning it just as sweet. Kurt's hand went up to cup Blaine's cheek, making the languid kiss more sensual. Blaine whimpered softly as Kurt's tongue begged for entrance, and he obliged and gasped as Kurt entered his mouth.

Blaine got so turned on that he rolled Kurt over and got ontop of him. The porcelain beauty whimpered as he moved his head up to get more of the kiss.

"I love you so much, Blaine…" Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine pulled back with a soft smile. "I love you too, Kurt." He went in to kiss Kurt again, but Blaine noticed how Kurt's cheeks were wet.

"What are you crying about, Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled in response. "Because I'm gonna miss you."Blaine got off Kurt and lied on his boyfriend's chest as he continued to speak.

"I'm gonna miss you…I'm gonna miss the mornings with you, I'm gonna miss the way you kiss me and the way you touch." Kurt shivered as Blaine planted soft and feathery kisses on his chest.

He breathed out heavily. "I'm just going to miss our time together, B…"

Blaine pouted as he made swirls on Kurt's chest and kissed it, then he looked into Kurt's worrying eyes and said, "Don't worry, Kurt. No matter how crazy life gets, no matter how hard life gets out there in New York,and no matter how far you'll go, it will always lead you back to me." He gave Kurt the biggest grin he could muster which, in turn, made Kurt blush and laugh. Blaine was giving him the most sincere, adorable, and lovely face. Kurt cupped his boyfriend's cheek.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because! We love each other and our love couldn't separate us even if we tried. So…you can gladly hit the road, get up and go whenever,and wherever you want."

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek and asked to nobody in particular, "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

His tan-skinned boyfriend chuckled in response and kissed a trail down his chest, stopping at his pelvis. Kurt sucked in a breath as he anticipated Blaine's next move…

…Until Burt opened the door at the top of the stairs.

"Kurt!" he yelled.

Blaine froze where he was under the covers. "Yes, Dad?" Kurt replied, his voice in that squeak he gets when he knows he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Breakfast is ready. You and Blaine come up and eat with us."

"'Kay. Thanks for letting us know!"

"You're welcome, kiddo." Burt closed the door and Blaine came back and kissed Kurt's nose.

"I don't want go…" He said, pouting. "I wanna stay in bed with you…"

Kurt stroked Blaine's back and nodded. "Me too…" Burt opened the door again at the top of the stairs.

"_Kurt!_"

Kurt and Blaine shot out of bed and started putting their pajamas on. "Alright, Dad. We're getting up."


	2. Daylight

It was the last night Kurt had before he went off to New York.

Finally, it was the moment Kurt was waiting for out of his life in Ohio.

He could finally go to the one place in the world –besides Paris- where the population could –and would- understand him. And he could show his full potential in New York, even if he wasn't accepted into NYADA. He was still going to apply for and he couldn't be more elated about that.

Still, he was afraid of the big transition.

Yes, he'd be moving in with Rachel, but everything that made Kurt who he was was in Ohio and a part of him didn't want to leave.

He had a family and loving boyfriend in Ohio.

Which was where he was at the moment. To appease both sides – and himself - he spent one last night with his family and Blaine.

Tonight, he was in Blaine's bed with him sleeping soundly in his arms.

He was going to sleepover at Blaine's and have Burt pick him up in the morning with his luggage already in the car.

Earlier, they had watched Disney movies and cuddled with plenty of kissing involved.

Blaine tried to stay up, but the adorable little guy couldn't help himself. So, he curled in Kurt's arms.

Kurt tried to go to sleep as well, but he simply couldn't. He just stayed up restlessly, waiting.

Kurt didn't know why he was holding on so long.

They both knew this day would come. As soon as daylight comes, Kurt knew he had to go.

He just didn't want these moments to be memories, These sweet and intimate moments spanned across a very sporadic time line of mixed schedules and late school nights and of who-knows-when.

So, now, for the time being, Kurt softly clung to his boyfriend's sleeping form and closed his eyes as he waited for the sun to rise.


	3. Sad

"Um, excuse me, Eli. I'm sorry. I-I have to go." Blaine said, getting all of his belongings and dashing out of Eli's apartment. Not hearing, listening, or even caring what he had to say right now because he couldn't believe what he had just done.

He couldn't believe it, but he did it.

And now he feels like utter and complete shit.

Tears were stinging his eyes as he rushed down the stairs to his car.

Yes, he admitted to himself, he had a moment of weakness with Kurt being in New York and all, but he never, ever thought that it would make him go and cheat on Kurt.

The man of his dreams.

His other half.

His high school sweetheart…

Blaine got into his car and as he was about to put his keys in the ignition, he stopped as he came to a late realization: Kurt was his soulmate….The only person in whole world you would understand him.

After that, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

He had cheated on the one person he truly and deeply loved.

Blaine continued to cry as he put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

Just the thought of seeing Kurt's broken face when he told him…

_Oh god…, _Blaine thought.

How the hell _was _he supposed to tell Kurt, but he was just…scared.

For the very first time in his life, Blaine was scared. Scared beyond all reason.

Scared out of his wits because Kurt is his shining light and there will never be anyone else like him in the world.

Blaine pulled up into his driveway. His parents weren't home.

Good.

He did not need them to be pestering him at the moment.

He got out of his car and quickly went into the house. Blaine rushed to his room and got under the covers.

And just cried. Blaine cried, cried, and cried until the only sound emitting from him were those terrible sounding hiccups a person gets after they just can't cry anymore.

His eyes all red and swollen. Blaine's body wrapped in his comforter, where the only thing visible was his face.

Blaine started to feel tired and his eyes fluttered shut.

He was so close to fully going to sleep until his cell phone rang. He completely forgot to put it on silent. Blaine struggled to get out of the covers, but ultimately succeeded and picked up the phone.

…And froze when he saw what the caller ID said…

It was Kurt. Blaine's eyes soon became watery again as he bit his lip as to whether or not to answer his phone.

_Screw it, _he thought.

It's his Kurt and he would answer the phone whether he has a huge lump in his throat or not.

Blaine tried to clear his throat as he wiped his eyes as he pressed the talk button. He could hear Kurt smile even before he started talking, which in turn put a very watery smile on Blaine's face.

"Hey, B!" Kurt said happily.

HI, honey." Blaine sniffled. "How are you?"

There was a slight pause at the end. "Go..od..?"

"Are you okay? Are you getting sick? I hear sniffling." Kurt added with concern.

"Oh yeah. Yup. A classmate gave it to me. It's no big deal. I'll get better." Blaine lied.

Kurt chuckled. "Okay then. You better! Anyways, I didn't think I'd catch you right now. I thought you'd be doing homework . How was your day today?"

_Oh, I just did a very idiotic thing by cheating on you with a guy I met on facebook because I literally miss you too bits, _Blaine thought. But, he actually just chuckled nervously and said, "Oh, nothing really. Just lying here in bed, taking some Nyquil. How's New York?"

Kurt beamed at that question. "It's amazing! is amazing and Isabelle is an absolute dream."

Blaine was happy that Kurt was happy.

He paused for a minute and sighed as the smile started to disappear from his face.

"Kurt, I-I"

"Yeah, Blaine?"  
Blaine hesitated as new tears started to fall down his face. "I-I miss you, Kurt. So, so much."

"I miss you too, B." Kurt paused for a second. Blaine could hear Rachel in the background.

Kurt groaned. "Oh goodness. Rachel needs me. I'll try to call you back."

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said tenderly.

"I love you too.

Kurt hung up and Blaine was left in silence.

He couldn't believe he almost told Kurt.

If there was anything that would hurt Kurt, it would be Blaine telling him he cheated over the phone.

If he was going to tell Kurt – and he most certainly would- he would tell him in person.

And out of all the pain he felt.

Out of all the guilt and disappointment he had within himself…

He felt a new emotion that he always took for granted until now.

Blaine felt so incredibly _sad._

So sad that he felt like nothing could ever pull him out of the enormous hole that he had created for himself.


	4. Love Somebody

All Kurt wanted was boyfriend.

Not a request too hard nor too simple.

He didn't think he'd find anybody _that _special.

…But, then he found Blaine.

Blaine, with his adorable small hobbit stature, his beyond beautiful hazel eyes, his rippling tan and muscled skin, his angel-like voice that perfectly complemented Kurt's, and most of all Blaine's beautiful heart.

Kurt was fortunate enough to have made a personal and permanent home in it.

All he wanted was to just love somebody and dance the night away with. But, with Blaine, he got so much more than that.

He got a best friend, a lover…..and hopefully in the near future, a husband and a father to their children.

But all of that seemed like a dim light at the moment.

Ever since he went back to Ohio for his dad and had that adorable little date with Blaine and the elderly couple, Kurt just couldn't stop thinking…

_Could that be us one day?_

After what the couple said about breaking up and making up countless of times. But, that's only because that's what love does to people.

Even if people are miles apart, they'll find each other again like a boat to a lighthouse.

Kurt hoped -really hoped- that he and Blaine could be back together.

Kurt sighed. He never expected fro love to be this hard….

He never expected it to be so complicated.


End file.
